


call it a fall and lay the blame on me

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M, Phone Sex, Texts From Last Night, this is AU but I couldn't really begin to tell you what the AU is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>(405): sexting loses it's worth when you accidentally text your boss.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	call it a fall and lay the blame on me

The thing is that Jason's drunk, and when he's drunk, letters and names tend to look like other letters and names.

The thing is that Jason's _drunk_ , and alone, and _horny_ and –

_Get over here_ , he texts Roy. _I wanna get fucked. Wanna swallow your cock down and then ride you for hours._

It's a while before he gets a response. He figures Roy's drunk somewhere _else_ , which is just a goddamn crime – like Roy and alcohol both cheated on him, or something.

Jason types out another text: _I mean it. Want you to just fuck me until I can't see._

His phone rings shortly after that, and when Jason looks at the caller ID he's confused, until he looks at the texts he sent –

Fuck.

He answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Jason," Bruce says, and Jason tries to cut him off. "Hey, Bruce, I –" he starts, but Bruce interrupts.

"Are you alone?" Bruce asks.

"Am I – yeah, Bruce, but –"

"Are you in bed?" Bruce asks, and Jason's drunk idiot brain is starting to catch up with him and holy _fuck_ is Bruce actually –

"Couch," Jason says. "Look, Bruce, I'm really sorry, it's just I'm pretty drunk and –"

"So am I," Bruce says. "We had cocktails after dinner. It was boring, so I had too many."

"We?" Jason asks.

"Mm," Bruce says. "Big corporate event. Suit and tie, nothing at all interesting."

Bruce in a suit and tie. Jason's mouth waters thinking about it, and he rubs his hand over his cock through his jeans.

"You still wearing the suit?" Jason asks.

"Yes."

"And the tie?"

"Yes."

"Fuck," Jason says. "Bruce, I want – can't stop thinking about you all dressed up. Bet you look so _good_." He squeezes himself, and he hears Bruce take a breath.

"Jason," Bruce says. "Will you do something for me?"

_Anything_ , Jason thinks, but he's not _that_ drunk, not drunk enough to tell Bruce he's been wanting to get in his pants for months, since he started at this stupid job, since –

"Did you mean what you said?" Bruce asks. "About me – about _us_."

And the thing is, he sent the text to the wrong person, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want all of that from Bruce, doesn't want so much fucking _more_.

"Yeah," Jason says. "Yeah, Bruce, I did."

For a second, Jason thinks Bruce hung up. The line goes quiet, but then Bruce says, "Jason, touch yourself for me."

"Oh _god_ ," Jason says.

"Was that a no?" Bruce asks.

"Fuck no, it wasn't," Jason says. He unbuttons his jeans one handed, reaches into his boxers and gets his hand around his dick. "How – how do you want me?" he asks.

"Start slow," Bruce says. His voice is deep, warm, everything Jason already fucking thinks about when he jerks off. "If I were there I'd make you wait."

"God, Bruce," Jason says. "If you were here, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands _off_ you."

"So maybe I'd do something about that," Bruce says, casual, like it's nothing, and Jason's thinking about Bruce wrapping his ties around Jason's wrists, thinking –

"I'd want you spread out on the bed for me, Jason," Bruce says. "I'd want to see all of you, touch all of you – if you'd let me." And there, there – it's more of a plead, and Jason's so _hard_ just for that, for Bruce _asking_ like he'd ever say no.

"Are you touching yourself, Jason?"

He is, but he hasn't moved yet, didn't know he was waiting for Bruce to give him the go-ahead. "Yeah, Bruce, I'm. Got my hand around my dick."

"Good," Bruce says. There's rustling in the background, and Jason wonders – "Bruce, are you gonna –"

"Yes," Bruce says. "But first I want you to stroke yourself. My hands are bigger than yours, Jason. I'd be able to take more of you. I'd hold on to you while I took you in my mouth."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Jason says. He grips himself harder, starts to stroke, can't _help_ it. "Want that so bad, Bruce," Jason says. "Want you to fuck my mouth til it hurts, want you to fuck _me_."

"I'd," Bruce says, and Jason _knows_ he's jerking off now, wants more than anything to see Bruce's face while he does it, wants to lick Bruce clean, wants – "I'd like that," Bruce says.

"Yeah," Jason says, feeling braver now that they're on the same page. God, _Bruce._ "Yeah, you would, Bruce. I'd let you fuck me so hard. Just let you grab me, throw me on the bed, against the wall –"

"Anything," Bruce gasps out. "Anything you wanted, I'd –"

"Fuck, Bruce, you're so fucking hot," Jason says. He pumps his dick faster, trying to match his rhythm to the sounds he hears on the other end of the phone. "Need to know what you taste like, Bruce, _god_."¬

The line goes quiet again, nothing but the sound of Bruce jerking himself, and then Bruce gasps out " _Jason_ ," and Jason knows he's coming, and just the sound of Bruce saying his name like _that_ pushes him right over the edge.

After, there's silence. Jason keeps the phone to his ear while he goes to clean himself up, and he hears Bruce doing the same.

"You know," Jason says. "I am pretty drunk. If you need us to forget about this, I'm okay with it." He's not _remotely_ okay, but Bruce is his boss. Even Jason has boundaries, sometimes.

"No," Bruce says. "Jason, I meant everything I said."

_So did I_ , Jason says, but he doesn't say it, just grins and asks, "So take me out to dinner sometime?"

"Anything you want," Bruce says, and Jason ignores the dumbass flutter in his chest. After he hangs up, he texts Roy, _actual_ Roy: ¬ _accidentally sexted my boss. after what just happened, it's now a worthless art form._


End file.
